The Violet Tower
The Violet Tower is the highest tower, just below the Silver Tower in the hierarchy of the city. It has 18 inhabitable rings, most of which are many times larger than any of them in the low-tower. Violet Tower rings have ceilings 50' high on average, and homes and businesses are often multi-story. Everything in this tower is immaculate. As opposed to the patchwork beauty of the Orange Tower or the wild creative sprawl of the Green, the Violet Tower has a manicured, planned beauty that is truly stunning. Parks and wide boulevards are hallmarks of this tower, and the skyshards that light it are large, carved, artful affairs, making the Violet Tower the brightest next to the Silver. The guard presence is heavy here, though they're much, much more subtle. Climbdogs are commonly seen, often perched up on the ceiling or rooftop nooks with their riders. They go out of their way to look like they're not there. It makes the citizens more comfortable. Nicknames Nicknames in the Violet Tower are very private. People share them only with family or their closest friends, much like how the Red Tower citizenry share their given names only with family and close friends. That said, the nature of nicknames in the Violet Tower is more or less the same as in the others, though Violet Tower nicknames are ''very ''rarely teasing. They're based off of events in people's lives, derivations of their given names, or notes on their appearance. Choosing your own nickname is also more common in the Violet Tower. Crime There is no crime in the Violet Tower. Commerce The Violet Tower is the wealthiest of the six, but doesn't have much by way of trade. They are of the "quality over quantity" opinion, and quality they certainly have in spades. The finest minds and mages in Camora make their homes here. The Violet Tower is where all magical artifacts are made, and as such is the best place to buy any kind of magical item. There is some small export of these items and artifacts, but frankly they're hard to find anywhere else. The Violet Tower (and the Crescent Magi) guard these secrets particularly close. Notable locations The Violet Tower has several extremely important buildings located within it. Below is the short list. Crescent Mage Guildhall The Violet Tower is the home of the Crescent Magi. Their guildhall is an enormous, pale lavendar marble structure carved with elaborate fluting columns, high fountains, and magically augmented structural features. It's hands-down the most beautiful guildhall in Camora, and the envy of just about every other one. Grand Magistrate The Grand Magistrate is the final word on law in Camora. If there's a legal dispute anywhere in the other towers, it winds up on the Magistrate's desk. It's one of the most important positions in the city, and is the crux of their legal system. Silver Council Chambers The Violet Tower is also where the council that assists the monarch stays. They're considered too important to entrust to the security of any of the lesser towers, so after appointment, they stay here. Appearance The Violet Tower phenotype is arguably the most strinking in the towers. Their hair tends to be bright, light, and often irridescent or, at its rarest, multi-coloured. Pastel colours are the most common. Many people in the other towers believe that those in the Violet Tower have used magics to permanently change their appearances and become more striking. Eyes are often the colour of polished metals or light gemstones. Eyes with diamond-like colours and luminescence, for example, or the colour of molten copper. Some even have a bit of a glow to them. Fashion Violet citizens wear lightweight and gauzey clothing, and love long, flowing hair that can be braided or decorated in a myriad of ways.